NoonTech Diagnostic Machine
The NoonTech Diagnostic Machine, informally referred to as the "Eye Poke Machine",' wa's a special device used by Titan Station Director Tidemann's team of scientists working on creating their own Marker follwong the Aegis VII incident. The machine was used to access the lateral geniculate, the part of the brain where a Marker's signal stored its information, blueprints and knowledge. By inserting a needle through the ocular cavity to the LG, this information could be accessed. Incidental survivors Isaac Clarke and Nolan Stross were both regularly subjected to the machine, being given memory suppressants shortly afterwards so they would have no knowledge of the device or its capabilities. Dead Space 2 The machine was first physically encountered by Clarke shortly after the Marker began a cataclysmic Convergence event following the proximity of a Necromorph horde. A hallucination of Nicole Brennan, Clarke's girlfriend, guided him to the machine. Realizing the "steps" described to him by Nolan Stross related to the machine's operation, Clarke entered the device. The needle built into the machine used for extracting information did so, causing great pain to Clarke. However, he acquired the information necessary to destroy the Site 12 Marker. Death Scene thumb|300px|right ﻿If the player does not successfully line up the laser to Isaac's iris or allows his heart rate to become too high, the machine will suddenly malfunction. The entire needle apparatus is suddenly thrust downwards and impales Isaac through his eye as he screams in pain. The needle attempts to retract but ends up drilling in further, eventually piercing into Isaac's brain and causing his death. Trivia *﻿The Machine is first referenced at the very beginning of Dead Space 2 on a holovid of an interview with Nolan Stross. Doctor Foster comments that his eye is looking better, hinting that it had not been long since Stross's last use of the machine. *Isaac would be unable to see out of his right eye for at least 24 hours after using the machine, as the needle punctured his iris and retina. * Surviving the machine will earn the player the trophy/achievement "Cross Your Heart, Hope To Die." * If Isaac dies in the machine, the screen to his left displays "Alignment Compromised, Please Call Engineer." * According to the computer within the machine, it is referred to as "NoonLight Diagnostics" and is designed by DTK Industries. * It seems Nolan Stross is completely obsessed with and afraid of the eye-poke machine, claiming that "she's in there." This is a reference to his wife, whom he had killed along with their son in a fit of dementia. He had also wanted fellow survivor Ellie Langford to see "him" (his son) through "step three," which involves the machine. * When inside the machine, the holo-projectors for all suits flip closed. * When successfully "poking" Isaac's eye, the message seen when the needle goes into Isaac's eye says "The World Must End." Gallery Isaac and Nicole Before Eye Poke.jpg|Nicole guides Isaac into the machine. Isaac - Eye Poke.jpg|Isaac preparing to stick the needle in his eye. Isaac - Eye Poke 2.jpg|The secrets of how to destroy the Marker are revealed to Isaac. Isaac After Eye Poke.jpg|Isaac emerges from the machine. Sources Category:Technology